Love Potion
by Desda Ryelle
Summary: Mwahahahahaha! What will happen when Sakura gets her hands on a love potion? Will Yukito learn to love her..... or is it hopeless? And what about Syaoran? Flames are welcome, I need some humor.
1. The Love Potion

Okeydokeyday! This is supposed to be humor, but whatever.   
Disclaimer: If I owned Cardcaptor Sakura, I wouldn't have time for such amusements as writing fanfiction. Plus, I wouldn't need to. Hi Clamp-that-owns Cardcaptor Sakura! Oh yeah, the beatiful day in the neighhborhood junk is taken from that wonderful show, Mr. Rogers.   
"" spoken words  
''thoughts  
** actions  
It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, and Sakura was walking along, thinking about her beloved Yukito.   
"Oh, won't you be mine, won't you be mine, won't you be my neighbor..." Sakura sang softly, wishing that he would be MORE than her neighbor. 'Stupid Touya! Always hogging him all to himsel whenever my darling Yukito comes over! Aiiesh!' Just then, Three people rushed by Sakura. She was able to see Syaoran and Meilin, but the other one was just a tall blur. Then she realized.... It was Yukito! Sakura ran after them, quickly taking over Syaoran and Meilin, but Yukito was too ffast for her. He reached Sakura's house before she did, and closed the door. She ran i and locked it, then bent over, panting and laughing.  
"Yukito! *gasp* What in the world*giggle* were you*gasp* doing!*giggle*"  
Yukito looked at her in amazement. Sakura was never this outgoing!   
"Hehe. Your friend Syaoran was chasing me for some reason or another. Then Meilin started chasing him~ and, well, I figured I'd better get out of it.*giggle*"  
Yukito-Forever=it's pretty scary to hear Yukito giggle!  
"wow!" Sakura said. That's hilarious. And I think that you were right to stop. Oh-well-um," Sakura finally remembered she was talking to YUKITO, the one she loved and she regained her shyness, "Uh, I better go-um-yeah-hehe-Touya's upstairs-bye." With that Sakura raced up the stairs, her face flaming. 'Why me? I wish I could at normally around him! And I wish he liked me-no, I wish he loved me!'  
Sakura was in despair. She started talking to Kero, telling him her troubles.   
"Kero, I really want Yukito to like me. Only, I'm always so toungue-tied, t hat he can never see the real me! What can I do?" Sakura was truly unhappy. Kero listened, then shouted.  
"Why, Sakura, didn't I ever tell you! You can make a lo-ove potion with the Clow cards! It's garunteed to work! Why, it's worked for me millions of times!"  
"Really?" Sakura stared at Kero. "how do you make it? Tell me, please!"  
"Okay!" Kero cried. The two put their heads together, and began to plot.  
OKeyday! What's up! The sky! I'll post more soon! 


	2. Enter Tomyo

Okay. I've decided to be evil and not tell if this is going to be S+S yet. I know, but if I tell it will totally ruin it. So-*evil laughter*-no tellie!  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
The next day, sakura was walking to school. She had succesfully made the love potion, and she carried it with her. Strangely enough, it had turned solid after it was finished.  
A/N I'm really sorry, but I don't know what the love potion is made of. I'll probably have more on that later.  
Sakura had made the porion into a powder, and now all she had to do was make sure Yukito ate it which she didn't think would be too hard. He did eat everything in sight.   
She meandered through the town, not wanting to be with Yukito lest he get suspicious. In fact, she probably shouldn't even put it in his food herself. She would have to get Tomoyo to do it.  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled happily when she saw her friend by her locker. Only after Tomoyo had run toward her and put her head close to Sakura's, did Sakura whisper her plan. It was for Tomoyo to sneak over to the high school and slip the food into Yukito's food. Tomoyo smiled wickedly.  
"Why of course I'll do that for you, Sakura! That's what best friends are for, right? Just give the potion to me, and I'll make sure that Yukito eats it. Now, run along."  
Sakura did just that, and then Tomoyo thought of her wicked plan. Y'see, Tomoyo didn't thikn Yukito was the perfect match for Sakura. So she slipped over to where Syaoron was eating a hurried breakfast.  
A/N- sorry it is so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer!  



	3. The Potion Is Given

"Syaoron! I have an- um- Valentine for you!"  
  
Syaoron looked at her like she had an extra head. "Tomoyo, Valentine's day was 3 months ago."  
  
"It's belated!"  
  
"You gave me a ten pound piece of chocolate."  
  
"Just take it goddamnit!"  
  
"K." Syaoron said, stuffing it in his mouth.  
  
"F****** pig!" Tomoyo yelled and stomped away.  
  
"Wait- Tomoyo! Syaoron yelled. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
Sorry so short, needed to get creative juices flowing 


	4. Sakura is confused

This feeling inside. Why was this feeling haunting him? For some reason. The image of a beautiful (beautiful??) amber haired girl was floating around his head. he must find her. he must find.  
  
"SAKURA!" He yelled, running towards her. "Sakura!" And he grabbed her and hugged her, close to kissing her, but somehow thinking that that would be bad. "Come to dinner at my house!"  
  
Sakura looked flustered. "But. but." "Just come! Here's the address!" He shoved a piece of paper at her, and started running away "Be there at 6!"  
  
Sakura looked around, bewildered. She walked slowly, for once, into her house, put down her back, and picked up the phone. She slowly dialed Tomoyo's phone number.  
  
"Mushi-mushi?" A pleasant voice answered. "Tomoyo-chan! Li-kun just came after me. He invited me to dinner. he called me SAKURA!!!"  
  
"Aieee! This is so wonderful! Now you can get married and have lots of children and wear beautiful clothes to your wedding and I can make them all!!!"  
  
Sakura fell over, sweatdropping. "So you think I should go to dinner?"  
  
"YES!!!! And I'm coming over right now with an adorable new outfit! Aieeee!" And with that, Tomoyo hung up, leaving Sakura looking very bewildered on the floor of her living room.  
  
A/N I'm sorry I write such short chapters. but please don't flame me about it, I'll put them to good use, we're having a cold summer. But still! And btw, I published this before Allison, so yeah. I luv you all! Pwease review! Evenif it's horrible! 


End file.
